Icy Days
by LeiaGray
Summary: Made for MarcoxAce week, fluff and a really cute, cuddling Marco(OOC?), and Ace taking care. Oneshot, really short, but please review and enjoy anyway :)


I should apologize here first-it´s not beta´d yet, I am tired as shit and it´s june, and it has fuckeng 8 degrees C. I want to cuddle(preferably Marco or Ace or both), I am cold and want some hot chocolate. AND I´m out of milk.

Please don´t mind mistakes, be nice and review and cuddle with your loved ones!

* * *

Ace was always a warm person, his body temperature always above normal, a walking heater, like Marco said. He wasn´t cold, although it was the coldest day since like forever, everything was frozen, but he was just fine. Sure, he liked the heat way more, but it was comfortable enough inside.

Marco on the other hand, did just not like it cold. He hated it, so it was perfect for him to have someone like Ace to come home to, just feeling the warm embrace of the other.

As he got home that day, he was nearly dead, he felt like frozen, it was just so fucking cold. He was shaking, lips sightly blue and he just couldn manage to get warm the whole day.

Ace heard the door opening, standing in the kitchen and smiling, because he knew Marco was coming home, when he heard the said one call his name.

Something was wrong. He sounded weak, nearly whiny and Marco just _never_ sounded like that. He sped up to get to the hall as fast as he could, and the blonde was standing there, still in his thick winter-jacket, with scarf and beanie and with pale face, shaking.

"Marco..." Ace said softly, crossing the small distance to get to the blonde and pulling him into his arms, wrapping his body around him as much as he could.

"You alright?" he asked, the blonde just shook his head. He hated being like this, he felt weak and pathetic, but he knew and trusted the younger, so he just let go for once. Just this once.

"C-c-co-ld." he mumbled as Ace began to take of his jacket and scarf.

"I know hon, I know. But I want to get you in the shower to warm you up." he explained to the older, softly rubbing on his arms and shoulders to give him just a little bit of warmth.

He pulled the older with him as he made his way to the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the shower, so the water would be warm when Marco stepped in. He switched on the little air-heater they had too, so he could undress Marco just a bit more. Said one was still shaking and hissed, as his shirt came off as the – for him cold – air touched his body.

Ace was slowly getting worried, it was extremely rare for Marco to be like that, but he had to admit, it felt nice to be there for the other.

He shoved him under the shower, and stood beside it, first unsure what to do. But then he got it.

"Sit down." he ordered softly, Marco looked at him, his face one big question-mark. Ace just pulled an eyebrow up, and as the older followed and finally sat down, he poured soap on his hands and started to wash the blonde, even his hair, he knew how warm his hands were and was sure the older would appreciate it.

After a while, Marco´s shivering got better, he tried to relax his muscles and focused at the feeling of the other´s hands on his body.

As Ace turned the shower off, he let out a protestating sound, but the younger was already busy wrapping him in a big towel. He sat him down again, right in front of the little heater, started drying the others hair with a towel and the blow-dry it.

At the time Marco was in bed, sweatpants and -shirt, even thick socks on, he was fully relaxed. Ace embraced him from behind, holding him tight, his body wrapped around the blonde.

"You made me really worried." he said softly, his hand caressing the older´s face.

"I´m sorry, yoi." Marco mumbled in the crook of his neck. "It was just so cold and, the whole day I felt like freezing, I just couldn´t keep warm enough, yoi."

"I would have picked you up, you know that?"

"And you know you are not allowed to drive with your narcolepsy, yoi."

"I would have anyway." he stated, kissing the blonde on his temple. "I love you, Marco."

"I love you too, Ace." he smiled and looked up the younger´s face. They kissed, soft, gentle, without rushing anything. As they parted they locked eyes, just being there, just enjoying the closeness.

"Ace?"

"Hm?"

"Make love to me, yoi." Ace looked at him surprised. He never would have made a bet, that Marco would ever say that.

"I am alright." the older one answered his questioning look, "I just feel... weird, not like myself today. But I want you. Please, can we just-" He was stopped, as Ace pulled him close, his lips pressing against the blonde´s.

And they did exactly that, making love, their sweatshirts still on, pants just pulled down, Ace above, Marco even let him top, caressing each other, kissing and whispering all the sweet things they should tell each other more often.

* * *

I really hope you liked it, I am getting to bed now-good night! 3


End file.
